


Where am I?

by GeordiLaDoctor



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Real yet somehow not real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeordiLaDoctor/pseuds/GeordiLaDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man wakes up on an Island, he doesn't remember who he is, where he came from, or how he got there. He doesn't even remember some simple, common things at first. But, he slowly gets his memory back. A wolf, and a girl come into his life full of memory loss. The girl also has little memory, but she does have something...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Island

Day One

I woke up under a tree on a small island. All around me, miles of ocean.

I couldn't remember my name, who I was, or how I got here.

    I felt a sudden flash of pain in my wrist. When I looked it over I found something.

     There was a five letter word tattooed on my left wrist. "Steve."

I started to stand up, when an apple fell on my head. Out of the blue I exclaimed "Newton!" 

   Then I scratched my head wondering why I said that. 

I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I looked to the left and there was a large sand dune about a mile off! I stood up and started walking towards that side of the island. After two steps, I fell to the ground on the beach. My stomach growled. "Food!" I exclaimed. "Food? What is food?" I then questioned my self. I sat up on the beach, wracking my brain, trying to figure out what food is. "Think, think, think." I said to myself as I tapped my forehead with the apple that was still in my hand.

I then looked at the apple thoughtfully. "Apple! Apples are food! Right?" I asked the chicken that had just flown up beside me.

I grabbed the chicken and nodded its head.  I turned back to the apple. Now that I knew it was food, it looked so different!

The red of the apple was so much more red than any red that ever existed! My mouth watered as I moved the apple closer to it.

CRUNCH!!! I ate it in what seemed like one bite. I felt the strength return to my body. I stood up, walked to the water, and carefully slipped into it. Just as I was about to start swimming towards the land in the distance, I noticed that the sun was just kissing the horizon. "Tomorrow." I said to myself, "I'll try tomorrow." I crawled back onto the island.

I curled up under that same tree and tried to sleep. My eyes remained open... Wide open. "Insomnia!" I exclaimed to myself. "Why do I keep saying things that I don't know?" I asked myself. There was no sleep for me that night.

 

Day Two

As the sun rose, I felt as if I hadn't blinked all night. I crawled to the beach to get some water. I scooped some into my hand and sipped a little, then immediately spat it back out.

"Salt water! Yuck!" I said.

 I crawled back over to the tree. I was so thirsty that I began to cry.

I noticed something glistening out of the corner of my eye and made my way to the source. 

It was a very small stream of water. I scooped some up and took a sip. "Thank You!" I exclaimed. It was clean water!

I dunked my face into the stream and began gulping as much as humanly possible. When I pulled my head up I stood up panting. Then I remembered  the land in the distance. I ran to the beach, jumped in, and began swimming toward the land.


	2. The Land In the Distance

I swam for what seemed an eternity. I finally made it to the sand dune and pulled my self onto the land. I climbed my way to the top and looked all around. I was on another island. 

"Where am I?" I yelled. I climbed back down and swam to another island. There was a sheep drinking water there. 

I attacked the sheep and beat it with a large rock I had found. To my confusion it fell to the ground and vanished. Leaving behind its wool. 

I gathered up the wool. I was completely bewildered. I was also furious. I was hungry. I needed meat! I rolled the wool up and tucked it into the back of my pants. I saw another sheep and pounced on it. Again, it vanished, leaving its coat. I tried once more. Each sheep turned out the same. I became so irate that I began punching a large tree. Strangely enough, the tree fell over! 

I broke off the branches and somehow weaved them together. 

I noticed the moon rising, and had an epiphany! I can put the sticks on the ground and use the wool as a mattress on top of them!

I built the "bed" and laid down. I pulled the third sheet of wool over me to use as a blanket. That night I slept.

 

Day Three

As I awoke, the sun had just lifted from the horizon.

 My clothes, my bed, and the ground around me was soaked. I sniffed the air. "Rain. It must've rained while I was sleeping." 

   I sat up. "Squish!" My shoes sunk into the ground an inch or two. As I stood, something knocked me off of my bed. When I turned to see the culprit, there was a young pig lying there. Furiously I elbowed the pig sending it flying into a tree. It fell to the ground and disappeared! Leaving behind a piece of its meat. 

    Without contemplating what had just happened, I dove on the fresh meat. It was delicious! I only took a couple bites before realizing it wasn't cooked.  Then I swallowed what I had bit off and dropped the meat. I wiped the blood off my hands onto my pants. I looked around "There's gotta be something I can... Ahah!" There not ten feet away, was a single sugar cane stock. I walked over to it and broke about six inches off and began banging it against a tree. Sugar started falling out and caught it in my hand. "Where do I put this?" I asked myself aloud. Then I remembered. "Pockets! I've got pockets!" I quickly pushed the sugar into my pocket and ran back over to the meat that the pig had left. I unrolled the outer stock that was left and wrapped the pork in it. After stuffing the pork into my other pocket, I made my way back to my bed. I pushed the pork under my bed and realized how thirsty I was.

I remembered where the sugar cane was and went to it. After emptying another section of it I returned, once again, to my bed and began digging into the ground with it. As I dug I found odd things. I found a bone, a yellow rock, and a sword! I finally found water and and drank what I could. After filling the hole back in, I messed with the sword for a while, figuring out how to use it. At one point I slipped and the handle of the sword hit my head and knocked me out. When I came to, it was dark. I stood up, got my sword and walked over to my bed. When I sat down I heard that same "SQUISH!" noise. I had forgotten it had rained. I jammed the end of the sword into the ground next to me. After a while of tossing, turning, sloshing, and squishing I finally fell asleep.


	3. The Wolf

Day Four

I woke up to what sounded like two chainsaws trying to cut through each other. As I sat up I rubbed my eyes. There were two large gray wolves fighting over the pork that was under my bed. One of the wolves was twice the size of the other. I stayed as still as I could. After about five minutes of tugging, the large wolf let go! Then it lunged at the smaller ones leg and ripped the flesh. The smaller one dropped the pork and fell to the ground, whimpering. The larger one grabbed the pork, glared at me, then ran away.

The smaller one noticed me and stood up. As it limped toward me, growling, I reached for my sword, but accidentally grabbed the bone instead. I pointed the bone at the wolf, trying to defend myself. The wolf panted happily, grabbed the bone and rolled onto its back. When the wolf was busy gnawing on the bone. I tore a long strip of cloth from my shirt and wrapped it around the dogs wound. I got up and grabbed my sword, and left the dog to go hunting. I got lots of beef, some pork, a chicken, and some cow skin. I also got fresh, dry wool for my bed. When I got back, the dog was asleep next to my bed. "That's odd, I thought he would've left by now." I pushed the meat under my bed and threw the soiled wool away. After putting the dry wool down, I got some sticks from the tree that I made my bed frame out of, to make a fire. I got the fire going and dropped some meat next to it. I realized this was going to take a while. So I laid down. 

After about fifteen minutes, I was asleep.

 

Day Five

I woke up to the sweet smell off steak. I walked over to the fire with my sword and poked the steak. I pulled them away of the fire and tossed one to the dog that was still with me. 

I enjoyed my first meal in three days. I just laid in bed the whole day, biting off a very small piece of steak every once in a while. After I had finished my steak, the wolf walked in. I thought for sure that he'd still be limping. He walked over to me and wined for another bite to eat. I reached under my bed and pulled out my chicken, while he ate it, I unwrapped his arm. It was healed! Did I imagine the wound? I couldn't have. The cloth was soaked in blood! I rolled up the cloth and threw it as far as I could toward to beach. I grabbed the makeshift sugar cane shovel and dug at the ground beside my bed. All I found was a ton of gravel not four inches under the ground. I reached under my bed and grabbed a small piece of beef. I twisted it as hard as I could to ring any blood out, then I gnawed on it for awhile. Before I knew it, it was dark. I heard a loud hiss in the distance that startled the wolf. It dove into my bed and snuggled up next to me. I slowly wrapped my arm around it, and grasped my sword with my other hand. I fell asleep later.


	4. A Green Shadow

Day Six

I remember waking up feeling like I was being watched.

When I sat up I looked around, rubbed my eyes, then looked around again, this time I noticed something. About forty or so feet from my bed, there was a tree. Leaning from the tree was a... green shadow. 

I decided not to pay any mind to it. I stood up and got the cow skin. I sat back down and began shaving the hair off of it with my sword. After fifteen minutes of shaving, I spread out the skin to dry into leather. I sat back down on my bed a ate a few nuts I had found while hunting. Just as I finished the last one, I noticed the green shadow had moved... closer to me. It was only fifteen to twenty feet off, hiding behind a large cactus. I picked up a rock from the gravel beside my bed and chucked it as hard as I could toward the shadow. Once it hit it a loud eardrum-piercing hiss rang out. It came running out from behind the cactus it was the strangest creature I had ever seen. It had four short legs, a long torso, and a large head. It had a foliage like complexion and two massive black eyes. Its mouth was frozen in a permanent frown. As it came nearer, I hadn't realized that I had been running. My "dog" was at heal. He took off to the left. As I continued running I tripped right at the shoreline of the island. I got to my feet and turned around. The creepy creature was an inch away. It hissed at me. The last thing I remember is water all around me, my ears ringing, and my entire body was in pain. The next thing I new I was in bed. I sat up slowly. I heard a bark coming from the west. I looked to my right and my "dog" was trotting toward me carrying a duck in its mouth. He dropped it at my feet and I pushed it under my bed with my foot. "Terry! That's a good name, right?" I looked at the dog. It cocked its head at me. "How 'bout Jacob?" He wined at me. "David?" It growled. "Jo...han?" He panted happily. "Well, there ya go! Ya gotta name! Johan!" Johan yawned loudly. I looked to the west and sure enough, the sun was just dropping below the horizon. I slid over to one side of my bed and Johan hopped up beside me. I wrapped my arm around him and fell asleep.

 

Day Seven

I had been out gathering supplies for a couple hours when I remembered that I needed to eat.

I got back to my bed and replaced my mattress again. Then, I pitched a large tent around my bed. I put a box next to my bed for my meats that I had cooked earlier today. I also put my sword in the box. Johan's bone was left beside my bed, he was hunting. I pulled a porkchop out of the box and walked out to my leather. It was finished drying. As far as light sources go, I had a tiki torch outside of my house. I rolled up the leather and bright it back inside.By the time Johan got back I had eaten a porkchop, a ducks leg, and made a backpack from the leather. "Where've you been?" I asked him. He answered by dropping an egg on the floor. He then walked back out and five minutes later, dragged three ducks in. 

"Oh. Bring em here, I'll prep them." Johan handed me the ducks and I plucked them one at a time. After plucking them, I walked out to the fire and threw them onto it. "Remind me when to flip them." I said to Johan. He seemed to say, "Okay." With his eyes. I walked back into my house, and laid down. I reached into the box and pulled out a collar I had been working on since Johan left hunting earlier. I laced several more cow hairs into it. When Johan stuck his head in the flap door and barked twice, I got up and walked out to the fire. I carefully flipped the ducks, patted Johan on the head than got my makeshift chair. I had had a long and busy day. I sat down by the fire and showed Johan the collar. When I put it on him he scratched at it a couple times, then ignored it. When the ducks were done, I took them off the fire laid them on the grass to cool. I laid down in bed and Johan hopped up and laid down. Just as my eyes closed and I was about to fall asleep, I heard a voice coming from outside the tent say, "Hello?"


	5. Alex

I silently stood up and grabbed my sword. I slowly tiptoed to my door flap and pulled it open. My eyes widened. It was a... was a... "A girl."

She had red hair. She was wearing a green shirt, and she had brown eyes. Something about her was familiar though. Johan came running out and bit her ankle. She screamed. I pulled Johan back and helped her inside. "You can sit there." I said. "Thanks." She said as she sat on my chair. "I'm really sorry about Johan." "That's okay." She said. I ripped some more of the wool from my bed off and wrapped it around her ankle. "Thank you." She said to me. "You're welcome." I replied. "What's your name?" She asked me. "My name? I don't know. What's yours?" "I don't know my real name." She said. "But, the last thing I can remember is waking up on this island. I've had this tattoo since then. She held out her wrist. There was a four letter word there. "Alex?" I asked. "You can call me Alex. Do you know where we are?" She asked. "I know about as much as you. I woke up about a mile east of here. I can't remember who I am, or how I got here. This is all I have from before I woke up on the island." I held out my wrist to show here my tattoo. "Steve?" She asked me. "Yeah, so, I guess you can call me Steve." I said. Johan came pouting in. "His name is Johan." I told her. "Well, hi there Johan!" She exclaimed. He looked up at her quickly, giddily hopped into her lap, and started licking her face. "Do you remember anything from before you woke up on the island?" She asked me. "No." I replied. "Do you?" I asked her. "I only remember two words." She said. "San Domingo." I flashed back, all of a sudden. I'm on a boat, with Alex. We're talking about something. But I don't remember what. "That was weird." I said aloud. "What?" Alex asked me. I just remembered something from my past. The San Domingo is a boat! I was on the boat, and you were there to!" I explained. "What else do you remember?" She asked me. "All I remember from our conversation is 'Honey' and I asked you a question.

The word 'diamond' keeps popping into my head." "That's odd." She said. "I knew I felt like I knew you." I stepped outside to get some water and realized how late it was. I got the tiki torch and carefully brought it inside. I got some of my extra wool and laid it on the ground. "Here, a bed more or less." I said to her. "Thanks again, Steve." She said to me. When I laid down, Johan was already in bed. Alex laid down on the wool, and we both fell asleep.

 

**Day 8**

_Point of view: Alex_

I woke up to an unfamiliar smell. I stood up. I was sore all over. I walked out of Steve's tent and he was cooking chickens. "Good Morning!" He exclaimed when he saw me. "Mornin'." I said to him. "Are those chickens?" I asked. "Actually, they're ducks." He replied in a singsong voice. He pulled them off of the fire and tossed one to his adorable dog. He slid a stick through one and handed it to me. "Thanks." I said. He picked his up by the neck and started eating it. His dog was eating his very slowly. "Why did you name your dog 'Johan'?" I asked him. "I dunno. He seem to like it though." He replied. "Yeah, he does!" I giggled when I saw Johan nipping at a fly I took a bite of my duck. It was so succulent! I took a few more bites. "I'm pretty sure I've heard the name Johan before." I flashed back to the boat. There was a guy there. "There was a guy named Johan on the boat with us!" I exclaimed. Steve squinted for a second than said, "Oh yeah. There was wasn't there." "Hey, do you have anything from your past?" I asked him. "I don't know. I didn't really check." He replied to me. He reached into both of his pockets. Then I he stood up and reached into his back pockets. He pulled out a box that looked exactly like the one I had. "I guess I do." He said. "That's weird."I said. "What?" He asked. I pulled out my box. "What's in yours?" He asked me. I opened it. "A yellow circle with a clear rock on the top." I told him. He opened his. "I have a yellow circle too?" Then I remembered. "Diamond!" "What?" He asked me.

"You said you could only remember the word diamond and honey. Diamond ring!" I told him. He scratched his head. "Okay. But what does honey mean?" He asked me. "I don't know. But I..." He interrupted me saying. "These are wedding rings!" I think we both flashed back, this time, to our conversation on the boat. "Where do you want to go for our honeymoon?" Steve asked. "Let's go somewhere tropical!" I exclaimed. Then we started to write something on our wrists. Steve was writing 'Steven loves Alexis', and I was writing 'Alexis loves Steven'.

Then the boat started sinking. All I remember after that is drifting away from Steve. Then going unconscious.

We both inhaled deeply. 

"I remember!" We exclaimed simultaneously.

 

_**Day 9** _

_Point of view: Steve_

 

I woke up before the sun had risen. I got a few beefs out of the box and walked outside. The fire had burnt out. I swept away the ashes and piled up some more sticks. I got the fire going again and stuck the beef on the spit. After they were cooked on one side, I flipped them over. Johan came yawning out of the tent-house and stretched his way over to my side. Johan said "What's for breakfast?" With his eyes. "Steak! We're having steak!" I yelled. Alex came out yawning. "Oh! Sorry!" I told her. She scratched the dirt out of her hair. 

"It's fine. Guess I don't need to ask what's for breakfast." She said sassily.

I started to smile, but was immediately interrupted by an explosion in distance. The hair on Johan's back stood straight up, and he growled on that direction. I suddenly flashed back to that creepy thing staring me in the face. 

"What's wrong?" Alex asked me. 

I blinked a few times before responding. "What do you mean?"

"You just looked like you saw someone getting killed." She replied.

"I did." I swallowed.

"What?" Alex asked cautiously.

"I saw myself killed," I said shakily. "by a monster."

Johan was still staring off into the distance.

"What could that have been?" Asked Alex.

"I think that that's what killed me." I replied.

"It sounded like an explosion." She said.

"It was." I told her.

A look of confusion came to her face for a second. Then she looked at the ground.

"Oh hey, I forgot I had this!" Alex exclaimed as she pulled a small black rock out of her pocket.

"What is that?" I asked curiously.

"It's coal. I made a fire with it." She answered.

"Cool!" I exclaimed. "Does it last longer than wood?"

"Yeah. I know where some more is, if you want to get some." She pointed toward a forest of tall, dark trees.

"Uh, sure." I said hesitantly.

All of a sudden, an orange glow fell upon the whole island.

I quickly looked to the east to see that the sun was climbing below the horizon. 

 


	6. Monsters

Alex started to walk toward the tent, when we heard a loud moan from the beach.

A chill ripped it way down my spine.

"What was that?" Alex asked terrified.

"I don't know. Just get inside." I said as I put out the fire. Other than the faint glow from the torch inside the tent, there was no light outside now.

I looked toward the beach, and saw what looked like the silhouette of a man limping, I almost went to help, but heard a growl and a moan come from his direction. I quickly went inside the tent, and snuffed out the torch on the ground. Thump, thump, thump.  The heavy footsteps of the person came nearer our tent. Moooaan! Alex almost squealed, but I  put my hand over her mouth. "Shhhh." I exclaimed quietly. Johan leaned against me and stared into my eyes saying, "That's not a person!"

I heard it rummaging through a box. And crunching and ripping. 

Alex hugged closer to me, so did Johan. I pulled my sword out of the ground and sat there, ready for anything. I never heard it walk away. So I sat there ready, sword in hand, waiting. Alex fell asleep after two hours, followed by Johan an hour later. I didn't sleep, I don't think I even blinked. At one point I carefully moved Alex to her bed, but immediately went back to guarding.

 

Day 10

Point of view: Alex

 

I woke up to what smelt like burning diarrhea. I looked at Steve, his eyes were dry, his jaw was clenched shut, and he was still holding his sword up.

"Steve?" He didn't move.

I poked him and he blinked several times. 

"Wha..?" He finally started moving.

"What's that smell?" I asked him aloud.

Before his mouth even opened, the thing from last night came bursting through the door flap. Only, it was on fire, and moaning viciously.

Steve lunged at it and plunged his sword into its chest. In the excitement, Steve and the thing fell out of the tent. A few minutes later, I heard Steve say, "Potato?"

"Are you okay?" I called to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just..." He replied.

"It's just, what?" I asked as I walked through the door.

"When it stopped moving, it vanished. And left behind this potato." He answered.

"Weird. Ew. It still smells like rotting flesh or something here. We should get rid of this tent to air out the area."

I suggested.

"That's a good idea! Maybe we can go get some of that coal you told me about, while this place airs out?"

He asked.

"Sure!" I replied happily.

So Steve pulled the tent down, Johan woke up, sniffed the air, then ran to a tree and threw up. And I tried to remember exactly where the cave of coal was.

"Ok, the old tent is in the ocean now. So, where to?" Steve asked.

"This way, follow me!"

Steve, Johan, and I started walking through the forest. 

When we came to a cave, Steve asked, "Is this it?" 

"I think so." I replied.

"Well, let's go." Steve started into the cave.

"It's darker than I remember." I said.

At that point, some thing very big ran by us. 

"Was that you?" Steve asked quickly.

"Was what me?"

"Did you step on my foot... four times?" He asked frantically.

Some type of liquid dripped onto my shoulder. 

"Ah! Something's burning my shoulder!" I screamed as I frantically tried wiping the liquid off my shoulder.

We started running back to the entrance of the cave where Johan was waiting. Just as we were about to get out, something grabbed my foot and pulled me back into the cave.

Next thing I knew, I was staring into eight eyes.

I couldn't move. I was wrapped in something strong and sticky. 

I don't know how long I was there, I had been unconscious. Suddenly the cave lit up. All around me were hundreds of spiders of all different sizes. I winced as a spider crawled up my back. Just as it was about to bite me, a loud bark came echoing through the cave. All of the spiders freaked out and crawled into large holes everywhere in the cave. Steve's sword came flying through air and knocked the spider off of me. Steve walked in carrying a torch. He ran over to me and cut the web off of me. I started crying uncontrollably as he embraced me. "Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Yes, but, where's Johan?" I asked.

"He's still at the entrance." Steve replied.

 

point of view: Johan

 

I waited for a long time. After I barked, a lot of tiny crawling things came out of the cave. I hid when a big one came out. It was scary.

I started to come out of my hiding place, when I heard something coming from the cave. I jumped back into the hiding place, and peaked out to see what was coming.

"Johan? Where are you Johan?" The humans were what was coming.

I jumped out and ran over to the green one. "Are you okay?" I licked her. "Thanks Johan! I'm fine." She answered.

I like being called Johan. I do not know why. 

"Oh no." I heard the blue one say.

"What's wrong?" Asked the green one.

"The sun's going down." He told her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come.


End file.
